


La verdadera historia de Caperucita Roja

by MissLefroy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Love, Parody
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caperucita Roja es, en apariencia, una chica normal. Pero no lo es en absoluto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La verdadera historia de Caperucita Roja

Érase una vez, una joven muchachita que canturreaba por el bosque alegremente. Bueno, si es que a eso se le puede llamar "muchachita". Porque cómo está la "muchachita". ¡Qué culo! ¡Qué pechotes...! ¡Qué...! ¡Uf...! ¡Sí, nena! Coge otra vez esa preciosa flor, sí... Mmm...

—¡Serás degenerado! Y encima vas y te toqueteas...

Eh... Pe-pero que no, estaba... estaba... rascándome la ingle, lo juro.

—¡Sí, hombre! Me estabas mirando el culo mientras cogía esta flor... ¡Pervertido!

¡Oh, venga, mujer! No te pongas así, que era una broma... Venga, continuemos con la historia, ¿sí?

—No, no quiero. ¡Que me pongan otro narrador, por favor! Uno que no sea un depravado... Quiero un narrador serio el que relate mi historia.

¿Có-cómo? ¡Oh, no, no, no! Por favor, no me lo tengas en cuenta. Solo era una pequeña broma...

—Que no, que siempre estáis igual. Siempre riéndoos de mí. ¡Pues eso se acabó, jum!

No seas así, anda. No puedo perder este trabajo. Seré el hazmerreír de todos los narradores y... ¡sniff! ¡Por favor, no! Que tengo mujer y siete churumbeles... Mira, mira sus fotos y esas caritas de felicidad... ¿qué les diré ahora que no tengo trabajo? ¿Cómo les miraré a la cara? ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Sniiiiiiiiffff!

—Pues que eres un salido y un guarro. Y por eso perdiste el trabajo. Soy una chica muuuuuuy decente y quiero gente seria...

¿Decenqué? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAA Esa sí que ha sido buena... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

—¡¿Te estás riendo de mí?!

Vamos, Caperucita. Otra cosa no sé, pero tú decente, lo que se dice decente... ¡como que no!

—¿Me estás llamando fresca en toda mi cara?

Hombre... con esos escotes que te llegan las domingas hasta la barbilla, esos cinturones que dices llamarse faldas y esos tacones que treinta centímetros... Pues un poco fresca sí, la verdad.

—Serás... serás... ¡capullo!

Sí, sí, eso, tú tira todas las piedras que quieras, que parece que te estés olvidando que soy el narrador... vamos, que soy la voz en off y no me puedes dar... ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA!

—¡Mira que te hincho un ojo!

A ver, al habla el jefe de los narradores y vengo a parar esta absurda pelea. Tú, pedazo de cenutrio, haz bien tu trabajo si no quieres acabar en la cola del paro. Y usted, señorita, póngase algo decente, que va usted provocando, o también la despido. ¡Hombre, ya, por Dios!

—No me puede despedir, porque este es MI cuento...

Señorita, usted vive del cuento... ¡Si se queda sin él, a ver de qué come!

—Está bien, está bien. Pero quiero empezar de nuevo, en otro lugar.

Donde queráis, pero empezad ya o habrá una masacre igualita que la de la Matanza de Texas.

(¡Qué estrés! Necesito unas vacaciones, pero ya).

Venga, comencemos.

La verdadera historia de Caperucita Roja... ¡TOMA DOOOS!

¡Claqueta!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Érase una vez, una joven muchacha que vivía con su abuelita. Su nombre era Caperucita Roja, pero todos la llamaban Roja. A saber por qué. Todas las mañanas tenía siempre el mismo problema y era que nunca sabía qué ponerse, si su traje habitual de cuadros rojos o un vestido la mar de provocativo con estampado de leopardo. Cada vez que se lo probaba, se miraba al espejo de manera muy sensual.

—¡Una loba en el armario—cantaba a grito pelado, con un cepillo a modo de micrófono, bailando de manera muy provocadora—, tiene ganas de salir! ¡AUUUU!

Lo malo es que la pobre Roja siempre siempre acababa besando el suelo con esos meneos de cadera que hacía. Normal, teniendo en cuenta que usaba unos zapatos de tacón como la torre Eiffel de altos. Menos mal que su moño kilométrico amortiguaba un poco la caída y apenas se hacía nada.

Una mañana, tras probarse como cuatrocientos mil setecientos ochenta y siete vestidos diferentes,

de los cuales acabó decantándose por el que menos tela llevaba, de color rojo con lunares blancos (sólo le faltaba la cola de volantes y la peineta para que acabara en el rocío), salió de casa a... pues no lo sé, supongo que a pasear, puesto que a casa de la abuelita no es, ya que ya vive con ella (cosas de esta nueva versión del cuento que, por cierto, pronto estará disponible en DVD y BlueRay y en Audio-libro por menos de cinco euros. Momento publicidad patrocinado por Sombreros "El Tío Loco" Jefferson).

Mientras que daba su relajante paseo, se entretenía recogiendo pequeñas florecillas del campo del... (si es que no me lo está poniendo nada fácil) suelo e iba colocándolas en su cesta de mimbre (que sigo sin entender por qué la lleva, porque está completamente vacía -como su cerebro, vaya-).

—Yo iba de peregrina y me cogiste de la manoooooo...—canturreaba y bailoteaba mientras recogía las flores y una música rociera sonaba de fondo (a juego con el traje que llevaba ese día, lo que yo te diga)—. Me preguntaste el nombre, me montaste a caballooo. Fuimos contando las flores nuevas en maayooo, y me di cuenta en seguida que estabaaas enamoraaadooo. ¡Cántame, me dijiste cantame! ¡CÁNTAME POR EL CAMINO Y AGARRÁ A TU CINTURA TE CANTÉEEE A LA SOMBRA DE LOOOS PINOOOOOOS!

No muy lejos de allí se encontraba un pobre muchacho que había acabado con los oídos sangrando por culpa de los berridos que nuestra protagonista estaba soltando por su dulce boquita. Tanto era así, que pensó en la posibilidad de encontrar un gallinero cerca de donde se hallaba. Pero no, no hubo esa suerte.

El joven muchacho, que era alto y fornido, con una prominente mandíbula y una sonrisa perfecta, se fijó en Caperucita, que se la veía tan inocente a sus ojos, aunque a los de cualquiera... difícil sería verla inocente, porque... En fin, mejor no nos desviemos, que la tenemos otra vez.

Como iba diciendo, nuestro nuevo amigo posó sus ojos en la joven Caperucita Roja, que aún seguía con sus alaridos, asustando a todo ser viviente que se le aparecía por el camino con su espantosa voz. Pero el muchacho, aún así, aun no pudiendo escuchar más nada porque ya se le reventaron los tímpanos, se acercó a saludarla.

—Buenos días, joven dama, ¿qué os traéis por estos bosques tan llenos de peligros?

—Buenos días, caballero. Estaba dándome un paseo. No sé qué tiene eso de peligroso.

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que estáis vos sola, es posible que pueda ocurrirle algo.

—¡Pero por qué todos pensáis que me va a pasar algo! ¿Has visto mis taconazos? —le preguntó indignada y éste asintió, bastante acojonado, echándose atrás del puro miedo— Pues si alguien se me acerca, juro que se lo clavo en un ojo. ¡Avisado queda!

—¡Coño! Cómo han cambiado los cuentos infantiles hasta ahora...

—¡Oh, ya lo creo que sí! Porque estoy la maaaaaar de cansada que hombres peludos, babosos, de ojos, orejas y boca enooooormes, venga a confundirme y se aprovechen de esta adorable mujercita. ¡Que sé que iban a por mis pasteles, que se les veía a kilómetros! Si se relamían nada más verme, vaya... Tsss... ¡Qué poca vergüenza! Pues eso se acabó. No señor. Ya no más.

—Ehm...—el joven se quedo sin saber qué decir— Bueno, si os sirve de consuelo, yo no pretendo engañarla, sólo quería ser amable.

—¡Já! Amable... ¡Todos decís lo mismo y luego vais a lo que vais! Así se os atragante el azúcar glas, vaya...

—Que no, que no, en serio que no deseo más que otra cosa que saludaros. Además, soy alérgico a los dulces—en verdad era mentira, pero es que estaba temiendo por su vida como no lo dijera—, con lo cual, no puedo comerlos...

—¡Oh, qué mono!—dijo sonriendo tiernamente de repente. Esta chiquilla cambia más de humor que de brag... digo de vestidos—Pues es una pena, porque te iba a invitar a un trozo de pastel de chocolate con virutas de chocolate blanco, nueces de Macadamia y arándanos que prepara mi abuela que está de rechupete...

El joven muchacho estaba que se deshacía por probar aquel pastel tan delicioso, pero tuvo que rechazarlo por razones obvias.

—No, no, yo con el mero hecho de vuestra compañía ya me conformo.

—¡Oh, pero qué dulce que eres!

—Gracias, sois muy amable. ¿Y cómo os llamáis, si puede saberse?

—Ah, perdona, qué maleducada que soy—contestó con una amplia sonrisa y tomó un poco de aire—. Pues me llamo María Antonieta Fulgencia Federica de las Mercedes de Todos los Santos Habidos y por Haber Amén Atchís Jesús Gracias No-hay-de-qué Roja Verde Azul Qué-Ficha-Eres-Tú Me-Como-Una-y-Cuento-Veinte y de Oca-En-Oca-y-Tiro-Porque-Me-Toca. Pero en el pueblo todos me llaman Caperucita Roja. O Roja a secas, como gustes. ¿Y vos?

¡La virgen santa con el pedazo de nombre que tiene la jodía...! Digo..., el muchacho se quedó bastante sorprendido por la respuesta. No se esperaba tal respuesta (ni yo tampoco, si nos ponemos).

—En-encantado, vaya... Pues yo soy Kevin El-de-los-huevos-como-corbata de los Bosques. Pero podéis llamarme Kevin a secas, vamos.

—Encantada igualmente. ¿Queréis acompañarme hasta casa de la abuelita? Así te quedas a cenar y eso..

—Por supuesto. Acepto encantado.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Y pasearon hasta la casa de la abuelita tranquilamente. Claro que, al pobre chaval se le hizo eterno el camino, ya que ella no paraba de parlotear sobre cosas aburridísimas que si de moda, que si de zapatos de ochenta mil formas, modelos, colores... que si tintes de pelo, permanentes, laca de uñas, maquillaje. Y a cada momento se paraba para echarse fotos en todos los árboles que encontraba poniendo morritos en cada una de ellas. Vamos, que Kevin estaba esperando a que llegaran a algún puente cercano para poder tirarse a gusto con él.

Pero de camino a casa de la abuelita, para desgracia de Kevin, no había ningún puente. Vaya por dios. En todos los cuentos sieeeempre hay alguno, menos en este. El pobre llevaba la negra, vamos. Y llegaron a su destino (ni se sabe lo que tardaron, pero para Kevin fueron horas, pero horas larguísimas e interminables).

Kevin intentó escaparse alguna que otra vez, pero Caperucita, al parecer, no le dejaba. Vamos, que esta era su más ansiada presa. Bueno, no de manera literal... o eso creo.

—Pues... ya hemos llegado.

—Sí, ya hemos llegado. Y, si me lo permitís, yo voy a...

—¿Pero qué decís? Pasa, pasa, no seáis tímido, anda...—le dijo, empujándolo hacia dentro casi, obligándole a hacerlo—

—E-está bien, si insistís...—dijo mientras arañaba la puerta al soltarse de golpe por el empujón.

De pronto, y sin saber de dónde, salió la abuela con una enorme boa fucsia alrededor de su cuello, un vestido ceñidísimo (probablemente de su nieta) y un cigarro en la mano.

—¿Quée tiene la zaarzaamoraa —cantaba a pleno pulmón—, que a todaas hooraaas llora que llora por los rincones? ¡Oh! No os había visto...—sonrió mientras apagaba su cigarro en una copa de Martini que se estaba ventilando y fijándose en el muchacho que había al lado de su nieta—¿Vienes a cenar... mozo?—le preguntó a Kevin de forma muy sensual— Porque yo te puedo dar el postre, guapetón—dijo lanzándole un beso y guiñándole un poco.

—¡Abuela! Deja a Kevin en paz, que es mío. A ver si dejas ya de quitarme los novios, que suficiente tuve ya con madre. Y mira cómo acabó...

—Vale, vale...—dijo con chulería—. Por cierto, he tenido un pequeño problema con tu... caperuza...

—¿Qué... qué le ha pasado? ¡Abuela, sabes que no puedo vivir sin esa caperuza!

—Pues que... —dijo sacándola de un cesto— ha encogido. ¡Ups!

—¡Abuela! ¿Y ahora qué hago? Esta noche, precisamente, hay luna llena...

—No os preocupéis, Roja—¿soy el único que le suena a menstruación ese "nombre"—, yo te compro una nueva y solucionado.

—¡No, Kevin! Vos no lo entendéis. Necesito esa caperuza porque es especial. ¡Sin ella me convierto en lo que no quiero ser!

—¿En qué?—preguntó, mirándola de reojo, con los ojos medio entornados—¿En una joven educada e inteligente que viste como debe ser?

—¡NO! En algo peor... ¡EN UN LOBO!—comienza a llorar desconsoladamente.

—¡Ah, eso es bueno saberlo! Yo...—se quedó pensativo unos instantes—, yo también me convierto en... algo...

—¿En serio? ¿En qué, si puedo saberlo?

—Pues... podríamos decir que... en otro tipo de cánido, solo que no es un lobo. Hace años, una gitana me maldijo y desde entonces, en cada luna llena, me convierto en ese... ser.

—No me importa. ¡Vos me entendéis! ¿Veis como estamos hechos el uno para el otro?

—Sí, bueno, pero... yo espero que no os decepcionéis cuando me veáis transformado. Es un horror, os lo advierto.

—¿Cómo podéis pensar que me reiré? Si es lo mejor que me podrías decir...

Y la noche cayó de repente, trayendo consigo, una hermosa y brillante luna llena (sí, lo sé, hace nada era por la mañana, pero es que este cuento no da más de sí y hay que recortarlo, que andamos en crisis de presupuesto. Es lo que hay). Y Roja comenzó a sentir que su transformación estaba a punto de comenzar...

—¡Oh, no! Cómo odio esto—dijo una vez acabó su transformación—¡Mi vestido! Era nuevo y lo acababa de estrenar. ¿Por qué, por qué siempre me pasarán a mí estas desgracias? —gritó mientras buscaba con la mirada a Kevin— ¿Dónde se ha metido?

—Es eso... de ahí—contestó la abuelita señalando un rincón de la salita.

Los ojos de Roja se abrieron de golpe al ver en lo que se había convertido su nuevo ligue.

—Pero... pero... —no encontraba las palabras para describir lo que sentía en esos momentos. Quiso reírse, pero prefirió no hacerlo y acercarse a Kevin—¡Pero si sois un Chihuahua!

—Lo sé, ya os lo dije—contestó agachando las orejas y evitando que le mirasen—. Esta es mi desgracia, ser el hazmerreír de todos.

—¡Pero si eres súper tiernooooo! Vamos, que te voy a enseñar mi dormitorio, hombretón...

Dicho aquello, se metieron en el dormitorio de Roja, donde no salieron en toda la noche y, sinceramente, no quiero saber qué pasó ahí.

Y comieron perdices, o más bien huesos que desenterraron del jardín, y fueron felices para siempre. O no...

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esto es lo que me ha salido. No sé si bien, si mal, si fatal, pero es lo que me salió. 
> 
> No está corregido puesto que no me da tiempo. Así que, no me matéis por si encontráis algún dedazo o algo.
> 
> Bueno, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Y también espero no haberos traumatizado mucho con mis paranoias. XDD
> 
> Un saludo muy grande y hasta la próxima.
> 
> ~Miss Lefroy~


End file.
